Love Potion 6Love is in air
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Naruto's love for Sakura leads him to Jiraiya for help leading to the potion.Which goes wrong.MaleMale pairings. The 13th chapter is up! It's more like a dramatic comedy this chapter. This chapter is just wrapping it all up I think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto not now not ever.

Anyways I've been hard at work thinking of a story to catch everyone's attention.

This contains all types of pairings so beware.

Prologue:

One day at the ramen shop Naruto and Jiraiya sitting on the stools are talking. While Naruto is mostly eating but talking.

''Pervy Sage, how do I get Sakura to like me?''

''Well,…hmmm….I don't know.''

''Come on you peep in on women for your so called inspiration in those books. You must know something.''

''Well there is one way. But are you ready to take this journey? This will be a tough one we must blah blah blah blah''

In Naruto's thoughts, ''That's all I keep hearing Blah Blah Blah. He's flapping those lips but what the Hell kind of journey do we have to go to for Sakura to fall in love with me.''

''Brat you listening?''

''Yeah.''

''All you have to do is meet me here in one week and I'll be back with it.''

''With what?''

''You'll see. Hehehehehe.''

In Naruto's thoughts, ''I know something stupid was going to happen. Since I was the centered stupid guy. ''

After a week Naruto found himself at the ramen shop. He was eating lots of ramen.

''That pervy sage better show up soon. Cause I don't have any money.''

Naruto slurping and gulping bowls of ramen. Until the pervy sage finally showed up. The pervy sage waved a bottle in front of Naruto's face. Naruto became hypnotized watching it swing back and forth.

''What is it? Can I drink it?''

''Well yes and no.''

''What does that mean?''

Naruto grabbed for the bottle and kept looking at it.

Jiraiya speaking, ''There are probably multiple symptoms. Just be careful that when you take it report all the symptoms to…''

By that time Naruto had gulped the whole bottle down. Jiraiya's facial expression was in total complete shock.

''You idiot! Look what you have done! Couldn't you have just listened to me? You had…''

''But didn't you make it for me. You're not a good cook. That tasted disgusting. Where did you learn to cook? From a jackass in a ditch.''

''Shut up you ungrateful brat! That hasn't been tested on anyone except martians. That's why you were supposed to take just a teaspoon. That was for you get chicks.''

''You think I'm a guinea pig?….Hey this is suppose to make Sakura fall in love with me. Let's try it out.''

Naruto walked away.

''Why do I feel that something very wrong has taken place? Oh well, it's not my problem anymore.''

Meanwhile back in the leaf village Naruto skipping along ran into Sakura and fell on top of her.

''Move it, pervert!''

She pushed Naruto in the ground.

''Oh it's you, you idiot.''

''Sakura, don't you feel anything for me?''

''No, I feel that smelly breath engulfing me. But nothing else.''

Sakura walked away leaving Naruto lost in his thoughts.

''Why doesn't she like me? Maybe the pervy sage really doesn't know anything.''

Then, Shikamaru walks up to Naruto.

''Let's take a walk. I'm bored and you're a interesting person to be around.''

Naruto nervously walks two feet behind Shikamaru.

''What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be on missions?''

''Yeah. But I'm bored.''

''Why are you here with me? What's your game plan?''

''There's no plan.''

Naruto just kept walking behind Shikamaru until Shikamaru goes into his pocket for something Naruto takes out a kunai. He then, jumps at Shikamaru and misses.

''Naruto, what are you on today?''

''You were going for something in your pocket.''

''Money. Let me buy you ramen.''

''Ramen? Ramen?! Okay, sure.''

Shikamaru and Naruto eating ramen, Naruto suspiciously looking at Shikamaru.

Naruto's thoughts ''That bastard is going to use ramen against me. Or maybe this is part of the pervy sage's potion that everyone would spend all their money on me.''

''What a drag. You still think I'm going to hit you when you're down.''

''What gave to that idea?''

''The way you're looking at me.''

Naruto started looking at the food.

Naruto's thoughts ''Maybe he isn't lying.''

Meanwhile a boy walked towards Naruto and sat on the other of him. It was Rock Lee.

''Hello Naruto, would you like anything to eat?''

''Can't you see he's already eating?''

''Hi, Shikamaru. Naruto why are you with him?''

''Cause I'm getting free food. Duh!''

In the back behind a tree was Jiraiya looking at his notes.

''Now I understand the guys will fall in love with him not the girls. I guess I wasn't suppose to put a crow's arm in the potion but a hawk's leg. Like I said it's not my problem. Though it would be nice to know what happens. This could help my stories.''

Back at the shop Shikamaru and Rock Lee are still fighting over Naruto.

I hope someone likes this. I tried and don't worry if you think this is an odd combo. Cause there are dozens of people who are going to fall in love with Naruto. Anyways please read and review. Those reviews give me life and tell me who you'd like to fall in love with Naruto. Also, Love me or Flame me. Cause I'm always ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewer:

Koharu Kage- Yay you like it! Though I'm not telling who the main pairing is. How about we wait for it?

Previously:

Naruto wants Sakura's love. With that Jiraiya goes to make a love potion, which in return makes guys want Naruto.

Now:

On both sides of Naruto was a boy. On his left was Rock Lee and on his right was Shikamaru. The two boys were bickering like hens. As Naruto became bored with this.

Rock Lee, ''Let me pledge my undying loyalty to you my friend.''

Shikamaru, ''How about you go jump in a lake?''

Naruto, lost in his thoughts such as ''I don't get it. Ever since we left the ramen shop they've been like this. What did that pervy sage put in this potion? Not only do I have a headache but I want to kill these two.''

Rock Lee argues, ''Naruto can't be happy with you! He needs a loving home with….''

Shikamaru argues back, ''How can he be happy with someone who talks and talks? And what's up with you and that sensei.''

Rock Lee, ''What does that have to do with Naruto?''

Shikamaru answered, ''When you look at the clouds lots of thoughts come to the mind.''

Suddenly Naruto's stomach makes a loud growling noise. The two boys looked at him in astonishment.

Shikamaru questioned, ''Didn't I just spend all that money to full that tummy of yours?''

Rock Lee, ''See there you have it! He doesn't want you as his responsibility anymore! But I'll always…..''

By that time, Naruto had grown quite bored of the two. So he was gone he went to another ramen shop and sat on a stool. He doesn't have any money so he is patiently waiting for someone to come to pay for the food.

''Maybe I shouldn't have ditched the two. I could've gotten more food then ditched them. And where's the pervy sage when you need him.''

A boy walks towards him. He had red hair and blue eyes.

''Is that sit taken?''

''Gaara? What are you doing here?''

''Just thinking. And you suddenly popped into my head.''

''I see.''

Naruto was way more confused than he was already. But what else could he do?

''Gaara, will you buy me some food?''

''okay.''

Naruto was using whatever edge he could to get food. Meanwhile Jiraiya was watching and making notes of Naruto's interaction with all of these guys behind a tree of course.

Naruto was spending all of his time stuffing his face with ramen. Until Gaara paid the bill and the two went walking.

''Are you going to get all weird like Shikamaru and Rock Lee did?''

''What do you mean?''

''Now that I think about it I don't understand.''

The two spent the rest of the day by the ocean. Gaara stared at the sky as the sun set. Naruto had a big bowl of ramen in hand as he chopped down on it. Gaara looked at Naruto in a strange way with one thought on his mind.

''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''Cause you look nice.''

Naruto was freaked out and then, backed away and easily left Gaara.

''I have to go.''

Naruto ran home and just happened to bump into Sasuke. Naruto's head fell into Sasuke's chest. As Naruto afraid of falling grabs hold of Sasuke's arms dragging him down. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto. Their faces were very close, close enough for their lips to meet. Until Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground and got up.

''You know you could try to be nicer.''

''You want me to be like those idiots who are drooling over you?''

''So that's what the potion did...Oh my god! That's what it did!''

''Dunce, what are you going on and on about over there?''

''Pervy sage, you're going to pay! I 'll kick your behind later.''

''You wish.''

Naruto quickly got up and rushed past Sasuke to go find the pervy sage to redeem himself.

Okay that's that! I do hope you like the chapter! Anyways I'm glad to be on two story alerts! That makes me happy! Though I know this chapter was like nothing too much but we'll get to the main stuff later. Just please read and review. As always Love me or Flame me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewer:

Koharu Kage- Yay! I know Sasuke is a straightforward kind of person. I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

Previously:

Naruto has realized thanks to Sasuke what the potion has done to him. Though why isn't Sasuke affected?

Now:

Naruto ran all over Konohagakure in search of the pervy sage also known Jiraiya. He climbed mountains, he jumped on top of buildings to find him. But he found nothing until he realized that the one place he'd find the sage was at a hot springs. He ran back to where he was in the beginning and went in the opposite direction. As he arrived at the springs he noticed a man peeping into the woman's bath.

''Pervy Sage!''

That was a loud yell. Which caused all the girls to realize that there was someone watching them. As they saw Jiraiya, each girl smacked him and left on their way.

''You idiot! Why did you do that? My inspiration is gone!''

''You call that inspiration? Well pervy sage, it seems that you have made guys like me?''

''Oh yeah about that….ah…heheh..well I was supposed to put a hawk's leg not a crow's arm in the potion.''

At that point Naruto fainted.

''What an idiot! I'm apologizing and you are going to sleep.''

Jiraiya kicked Naruto in the ribs waking him up.

''Yaah! What was that?''

''A bird started pecking at your ribs.''

''Eeww. What was it I was saying?….Oh you made guys like me! I wanted Sakura to like me………Why aren't you attracted to me?''

Jiraiya thought about it and twitched.

''I took the antidote.''

''So you knew the outcome but you still….''

''You drank it before I finished talking to you. You were supposed to test it with a teaspoon. Not the whole damn bottle.''

Naruto started thinking back on Sasuke.

''Why isn't Sasuke attracted to me?''

''It probably wore off. It's a 24 hour potion.''

''Give me more. Hehehe. It will so be the ultimate revenge on everyone who ever was mean to me. Hehehehe. Like Sasuke.''

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with shock, disgust and still twitching. Soon later Jiraiya went to get more ingredients for a couple batches of the potion. Then, in a week Naruto was ready again to play a game. Naruto looked all over town to find Sasuke to torture him. Until he found Sasuke at a lake with Sakura they were fishing. Naruto stared at the two in shock.

''What do you think you're doing with Sakura?''

''And what the Hell do you think you're doing spying?''

''I came to say hi to Sakura. Hi, Sakura!''

Sakura looks at Naruto with disgust. Naruto still lost in his thoughts, ''Why isn't Sasuke falling in love with me? Do I have to go close to him?''

Naruto walked up in front of Sasuke.

''Do you feel anything?''

''Yeah that damn breath of yours. You smell worse than the fish maybe we could've ate you.''

Naruto gulped at that thought maybe the potion had a different effect on Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and walked past Naruto.

''Didn't you say something about kicking my ass?''

''If I lose would you eat me?''

Sasuke smiled a devious one as he carried fish in a net and he along with Sakura left.

''What the Hell is wrong with this potion? Sasuke is like a vampire now.''

Soon later Naruto went walking around the neighborhood seeing Sasuke talking to Sakura at her house. Sasuke saw Naruto, who was becoming angrier than usual. Naruto saw Rock Lee coming his way.

''Naruto! Hey why did you leave?''

Naruto looking at Sasuke did the only thing possible. He grabbed hold of Rock Lee's face, bringing his close as he planted his lips on Rock Lee's lips. Sasuke began twitching at this sight. Sakura fainted at the sight. Naruto still in a lip lock with Rock Lee opens his eyes to see Sasuke's reaction, which was twitchy, meets psycho. Sasuke walks to Naruto, as Naruto breaks the kiss, tossing Rock Lee away.

''What's wrong, Sasuke?''

''If you had any shame you wouldn't be doing that out in the open.''

''You're just jealous. Cause it wasn't you.''

''When I become intrigued with the likes of you remind me to kill you.''

Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto mumbling and cussing Sasuke.

''You bloody bastard! I hate you! Why the Hell can't you fall in love with me?''

While Rock Lee continued to skip around Naruto in joy.

''See Shikamaru I told you he loves me!''

Naruto still cussing, ''You damn arrogant bastard! Damn you to Hell!''

Naruto stomping his feet as he left Rock Lee skipping in his own world. Naruto found himself walking in the night alone.

''Why do I suddenly wish bushy brow was around?''

The night was so foggy that Naruto couldn't see a thing. As he felt hands around his waist. A face, which was becoming closer to his own. Suddenly lips are placed upon his own in a powerful kiss. The boy was devouring Naruto's mouth. Until the fog began to clear up the, the boy broke the kiss and vanished.

Wow! Was that the right way to go? I do hope you enjoyed that. Anyways as always please read and review. You can love me or Flame me. I'm ready all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers:

Koharu Kage- Yup a mysterious stalker isn't it great for Naruto?

shadow'ofthe'night 13- You really think the stalker is you know who. Well we'll see.

Stavi- You think Sasuke already likes Naruto? Hmmm...

Previously:

Naruto goes to see Jiraiya, realizing what the potion had done to him. Then figured out this was the best way to get his revenge on Sasuke and anyone else that ticked him off.

Though Naruto's stupidity might have cost him with that mysterious stalker.

Now:

The fog vanished, as Naruto could see the night clear as ever as day. He was on the ground in shock.

''What the heck was that? Who did that? Oh my god!…Come on out I'll take you down!''

Naruto's legs were shaking as he spoke, so he's not really confident that he could beat up the guy.

''Sasuke, if that was you that's not funny! Gaara, you too! Bushy brow, are you around? Shikamaru?''

Naruto looked around, realizing no one was around so he ran home, faster than the speed of lightning.

''Yaah! Yikes!''

He was real scared, as he arrived home he saw candles lit everywhere, in every corner and came another scream, as he saw a man walking to him.

''Aahh! Waah!……oh it's you, pervy sage.''

''What are you yelling about now?''

''Someone…kis..sed…me.''

''Isn't that what you wanted?''

''But in the fog a stranger kissed me.''

''Was it Sasuke?''

''Hmmm…I don't know.''

Naruto continued to stare at all of the candles.

''Why are you lighting candles in my home?''

''Cause it's dark. I need light to write my next story.''

''I thought you needed inspiration, huh pervy sage?''

''You are my inspiration to Secret Lovers.''

''What? What?''

''You're love with Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sasuke and Gaara.''

''I love Sakura!''

'Then, why make Sasuke jealous?''

''It's not like it's working.''

''I made a stronger potion just in case. The thing about this one is……..''

Once again Naruto gulped the whole bottle without letting Jiraiya finish what he was saying.

''Why do you always do that, you idiot?''

Jiraiya smacked Naruto across his head.

''Oww! Why are you always yelling and hitting me?''

''Cause you need it.''

The next day Naruto was so excited to try the stronger potion out. He ran into the village assuring himself that he knew he could not only humiliate but find out who that person was last night. Naruto went to the pond and found Shikamaru staring into the sky.

''Shikamaru, what are you doing?''

''Looking at the beautiful sky. Though it still doesn't glisten like you do.''

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto, as Naruto began twitching. Shikamaru walked over to Naruto. He placed his hands around Naruto's waist. Then, Naruto karate chopped Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru fell to the ground.

''I knew it was you! The minute I start talking to you…''

''What are you talking about?''

''You know exactly what! Stalker! Last night right after I kissed Rock Lee and Sasuke left. You came….''

''You did what? With whom?''

''I do have a big mouth. If you didn't then who did?''

''How could you? I bought you food. And you betray me for the kid with a Moe hair cut. What a drag. Now I have to go look for another love.''

Shikamaru walked away from Naruto. Naruto was unsure if Shikamaru was telling the truth or not. But he decided to go into town. He was running into town and bumped into another person carrying things in his hands. Naruto fell on top of the person, looking straight into the dark eyes of Neji.

''Neji?''

''Naruto, what are you doing?''

''That's my question.''

''Just carrying some things for Lord Hiashi.''

Neji let go of the things in his hands, as he placed his hands on the sides of Naruto's face, which was bringing him, closer. Naruto jumped up and out of Neji's grasp.

''It was you?! You were the one last night! I never expected it out of you!''

The entire town with all of the guys looked at Naruto and chased after him. The potion wasn't just working on his friends but every guy around. Jiraiya, on the branch of a tree continued to watch and make notes of everything.

''Brillant, brat. I think I have enough to begin Secret Lovers. How long will this last?''

Meanwhile Naruto was still running and saw someone up ahead.

''Whoever you are, will you help me? These maniacs won't stop chasing me!''

Naruto saw whom he'd just asked for help. In Naruto's thoughts ''Awe damn damn damn.''

The person was Sasuke, he continued to smile a devious one.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm as he jumped from tree to tree. Faster than ever that no one could reach them. Sasuke took Naruto around the town in a circle, which confused everyone. They arrived at a hideout.

''I can't believe you saved me. Of all the people in this people in the world why you?''

''That's just the way it goes. You're the loser who always needs to be saved.''

''You're right, Sasuke. And I think I owe you. How about a big kiss?''

Naruto ran in front of Sasuke. Naruto's hands pulled on Sasuke's shirt bringing his face closer. Until Naruto smashed his lips on Sasuke's, Sasuke was wide-eyed now. He tried to break free of the kiss, he pushed Naruto away but it was Naruto who broke the kiss.

Sasuke began twitching and got a real angry face.

''You idiot! What the Hell was that? I'm not gay!''

''Really. I thought you were. You're quite feminine for a guy, Sasuke. And I'm pretty sure you're the one who stalked me last night.''

''Die, Naruto! If I have to I will kill you! You bastard!…..Wait, haven't you been asking everyone if they stalked you last night? Why is that? Also, people are chasing after you. Why is that?''

''Well, someone did stalk me. I keep thinking it's you because the damn po….never mind.''

''No, finish the statement or I'll kill you!''

''I forgot what I was going to say. Besides either way you'd kill me. Though now I must find Gaara and Rock Lee. Goodbye Sasuke, my other love.''

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and jumped out of the window as Sasuke began calming himself down.

''What did that fool do?''

Outside was Jiraiya still writing notes.

''Secret Lovers. A tale of Naruto's many lovers. All thanks to a potion for the sake of love.''

Okay um well that was hopefully a good chapter I think. Anyways as always please read and review. Love me or Flame me cause I'm waiting with a shield and a sword. Yeah right but still keep tuning in.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers:

Koharu Kage- Don't really see chase scenes due to love potions.

Stavi- Awe you're real sweet. I too hope for a happy ending.

aurora silvas- I think everyone wants to know what's wrong with Sasuke.

Previously:

Naruto has been trying to figure out who stalked him. He is mostly assuming it's all Sasuke. It might be or someone else.

xxx

Now:

Naruto is outside, in town looking for Gaara and Rock Lee. He found not a trace of them. Behind a tree was Jiraiya still following Naruto around town. Sakura walked up to Naruto in a rage.

"You idiot! You were kissing Lee?"

"So? It's not like Sasu…you care?"

"Sasuke left because of you? You freaked him out."

"That's the plan. Hee "

Sakura kicked Naruto's head as he fell on his back to the ground. Sakura walked away in a hostile way. Then a guy walks behind Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing on the ground? Did you get your ass kicked by a girl?"

Naruto turned to see the person it was Sasuke.

"Why are you always popping up everywhere I go? I now absolutely believe you've been stalking me!"

Naruto jumped up to his feet.

"Go to Hell, Naruto. Take those drooling jackasses along with you."

Sasuke then, walked away.

"I know it was you! I know!"

Sasuke gave a devious smile at Naruto.

"Why do you know it's me? Do you want it to me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in uncertainty wondering he hated Sasuke or was attracted to him.

"Besides I hate you. And I will make you pay for the little stunt you played last night."

Sasuke walked away. Leaving Naruto thinking, "I hate you, Sasuke. Or at least that's the way it's supposed to be. Wait why do I keep thinking it's you? Am I gay? I thought I loved Sakura……."

Naruto still lost in his thought got hit across his head with a shoe. Naruto fell to the ground, turning to see the person who threw the shoe.

"Rock Lee? That's not something you'd do. Why?"

"I was trying to get your attention. But you weren't paying any."

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy thinking."

"You do that?"

"Yeah. What do you think? I'm an idiot?"

"…um….well…anyways what were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

Rock Lee, sat on the ground and pulled Naruto towards him. Rock Lee pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto wide-eyed, broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sure of it now! You, you're the one who stalked me last night! It makes perfect sense! I'm turning you in!"

"What are you talking about my love? Someone hurt you? Well, they feel my wrath of my love!"

Naruto's thoughts, "Okay, he's too dumb. No way he did it."

Naruto left Rock Lee to continue pledging his loyalty to himself. Naruto knew now that he was out of the question. Naruto walked to another ramen shop seeing Gaara sitting and eating ramen. Naruto grabbed a seat, and sat next to Gaara.

"Hi, Gaara! Can I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did you sta…..Were you walking into town at night any time this week?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Gaara, have you ever been stalked by someone?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two ate ramen as Sasuke passed by. He was twitching at the thought of seeing Naruto with Gaara. Naruto noticed Sasuke watching and Naruto began laughing.

"Gaara, how about we go out?"

"Alright."

Gaara paid for the meal and the two walked passed by Sasuke. Naruto began laughing like a donkey with Gaara, trying to make Sasuke jealous.

"You're real funny, Gaara! Hahaha!"

Sasuke stomped his feet on the ground and ran to Sakura. He grabbed her arms and placed them around his neck. He pulled her into a kiss. As Naruto's eyes bugged out of place.

"Sasuke! You bastard! Not only won't you fall in love with me but now this. Damn, Damn, Damn! I'll give you a taste of your own medication."

Naruto pulled Gaara close to him. Naruto kissed Gaara, which caused Sasuke to throw Sakura aside and angrily walk away. Sakura fell to the floor after all she fainted since Sasuke kissed her. Naruto broke his kiss with Gaara, and then followed Sasuke.

"Stop following me! Unless of course you have a death wish."

"Why're you so tense all of a sudden? Hee Hee."

Sasuke tried walking faster to get away from Naruto.

"All you have to do is tell me you stalked me and love me. I'll let it go."

"How many times must I tell you? Go to Hell!"

Naruto, blocked Sasuke's path. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and then began to nibble on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tried to release himself from Naruto but failed. Naruto then moved to suck on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's neck became red like blood. Naruto stopped sucking on his neck.

"Now will you admit the truth? Then submit to me?"

"Here's a truth I hate you."

"I don't believe you."

Sasuke threw Naruto aside and walked away from him, leaving Naruto alone.

"What the Hell is wrong with this potion? Why won't Sasuke fall to it?….Maybe he didn't do it."

Naruto noticed that Jiraiya was on a tree branch watching.

"Pervy Sage! I'll kill you!"

Jiraiya began jumping from tree to tree, fleeing from Naruto.

"Come back here!"

"What do you want?"

"Why doesn't Sasuke fall to the potion? And why were you spying on us?"

"There's only one reason why Sasuke hasn't already submitted to the potion…….I'm not telling. And what you were doing with Sasuke was gold. Sheer gold! Secret Lovers. A tale of Naruto's many lovers coming to a store near you."

"Give me those notes! I'll kill you if I have to! I'm warning you, pervy sage."

Jiraiya was too fast for Naruto to catch up to. Naruto sitting on the ground pondering his thoughts, "It was Sasuke. Yeah…no….It was Gaara. Hell no. It was Neji..hmmm…….."

A person came behind Naruto, he walked over and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto."

"Aah! Yaah!"

Naruto kept screaming until the person turned to face Naruto.

xxx

Okay how about we stop there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So please read and review. Love me or Flame me. Cause I'm still waiting with a shield and sword. Also I'm real happy about having this story in "The Best Of Our Foxy Hero!" Along with those 8 reviews, 2 favorites and 6 alerts. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers:

Koharu Kage- Yay! For Sasuke's jealousy.

nekO-girl- Yay! You luv it! You think he didn't fall for the potion?..hmmm

Princess Of Kamui- Yay! Really you adore everyone falling for Naruto but Sasuke?

xxx

Okay it seems like everyone is on the same assumption about why Sasuke hasn't fallen in love with Naruto. Hmmm…shall I say?...hmmm….

xxx

Previously:

Naruto accuses Sasuke of stalking him. But the two find themselves trying to make the other jealous. Naruto lost in thoughts is shoked to find someone's hand placed on his shoulder.

Now:

Naruto screaming at the fact that someone's hand was on his shoulder. The person turned to face Naruto.

"No! No! Stalker! I'm too young!...Neji?"

"What's wrong with you? Why is it that you are acting stranger than usual?"

"You're not affected are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"….oh nothing…."

"Why have you been spending time with Gaara? And Rock Lee? Shikamaru?... And…Sasuke?"

"Okay, so you are affected as well. Damn. Why only Sasuke? Neji, I have a confession to make."

"I'm listening."

Naruto and Neji walked into a forest where Sasuke was. He was training trying to perfect his aim with a dartboard and kunai knives.

While against a tree were Naruto and Neji. They were making out, Neji then pushed Naruto to the forest's ground. Neji on top of Naruto broke the kiss.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that you love me."

"Yeah..sure, sure."

Naruto more focused on finding Sasuke to pay attention to Neji. Neji began sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto, looking around for Sasuke, while not only was Neji sucking on his neck but unzipping his sweater/jacket. Neji then, begins to suck on Naruto's nipples. Naruto was making soft little screams. He seemed to enjoy it as he giggled.

"…ahah….ah…."

Naruto's thoughts were no longer focused on Sasuke.

_He is good. Wish I'd done this before. I wonder which ramen he tastes like._

Naruto's hands brought Neji's face to face his own. Naruto's mouth devoured Neji's mouth. Naruto's hands now moved to run through Neji's long strands of hair. Naruto and Neji still kissing as Naruto playfully rolled Neji beneath him, to gain better control of the kiss. Naruto was nibbling on Neji's ear.

Back where Sasuke was training, he heard soft screams. He rushed only to be hiding in a bush watching Naruto nibble on Neji's ear, as he made soft screams now.

Naruto planted lips om Neji's lips again. Naruto's eyes were wide at the sight of Sasuke. Naruto broke the kiss and ran to Sasuke, who walked away. Outside of the forest Naruto blocked Sasuke's path.

"Get the Hell out of my way! I have to go."

"No! I won't! I need to explain….I ..you…I knew you were in the forest and so…."

"Save the bull for someone who cares."

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground, out of his way. He walked away.

"Sasuke, I just realized I have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you're in love with me."

Sasuke kept walking.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!...Are you in love with me?"

"Go to Hell! I have told you many times a person has to be on crack to fall in love with you."

'Than, why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

Naruto blocked Sasuke's path again.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be? Weren't you enjoying yourself being someone's bitch?"

Naruto became sad, then Sasuke's hands pulled Naruto's face to his own. Naruto looked like he was going to cry.

"Why do you have to do this? Now here comes the waterfall."

Sasuke's hands wrapped around Naruto's neck, his lips were so close to Naruto's almost meeting. But a thought comes into his head.

_If I kiss him, he wins._

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and began walking.

"You're not going to kill yourself because I'll help you do it."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and walked away. Leaving Naruto in thoughts again.

_I was sad when he saw that. Why? I was mad when he said I'm someone's bitch. Why? Am I the one in love in you, Sasuke?_

Naruto became confused as usual. Naruto went home, in his house he found Rock Lee in a kitchen. Rock Lee was cooking food.

"What're you doing in my house? How did you get in my house?"

"Now that's not how you greet your beloved cook."

"……What're you cooking?"

"Ramen."

"Okay, you can stay."

Naruto dazed and confused wasn't focused at all until he found Rock Lee's lips upon his own. The two were kissing while in the tree was Jiraiya. He was writing more notes.

"This truly is Secret Lovers. A tale of Naruto's many lovers. The love the lust and best of all Sasuke's jealousy."

Back in Naruto's kitchen Rock Lee and Naruto were still in a lip lock.

Meanwhile by the pond was Sasuke, he kept looking at the sky. There was a boy who came to talk to him.

"Sasuke I wish to speak with you."

"Oh…it's you, Gaara. What do you want?"

"Do you know if Naruto is seeing anyone?"

"Does it matter?...Wait, Gaara you're interested in Naruto?"

"I..don't..know…Something along those lines."

"Since when?"

"A couple of weeks."

Sasuke's thoughts.

_To get someone like Gaara to fall in love with you you've had to do something quite stupid but what? _

xxx

Okay how about I 'll leave it like that. Um I'm pretty sure they were out of character amd I'm sorry. Anyways please read and review. Love me or Flame me. I still got a sword and shield ready. One more thing Yay for 11 reviews, 7 alerts and 3 favorites.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers:

love-ly-meow- Yay! I'm so glad you're enjoying this.

Koharu Kage- Yay! Yup Naruto is being passed around.

nekO-girl- Yay! For the dun dun dun.

punky 4 you- Yay! I'm glad you love it.

blue-genjutsu- Yay! Glad you're enjoying this.

Sasuke's Dark Lover- Yay! Don't worry there's a new chapter right now.

xxx

**Okay it seems like I'm gaining for reviewers. This is great! Glad everyone is enjoying this.**

xxx

Previously:

Naruto and Neji were making love well starting to. But Sasuke saw and Naruto tried to make him understand. Then, Naruto goes home to find Rock Lee, and Sasuke began to do his questioning with Gaara.

Now:

By the pond were Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke was pondering why Gaara would fall in love with Naruto.

_I don't understand. How could Gaara fall in love with Naruto? Why would he? I mean he's not as psycho as he was but he still is one. Since a couple of weeks now…._

Gaara spoke, "So is Naruto available?"

Sasuke lied, "No."

Gaara suspiciously asked, "Really. Does that mean you're seeing him?"

"Hell no! Why the Hell would I..? I know damn well what I'd lose but what the Hell am I going to gain?"

"I see. So then, who is he seeing?"

Sasuke lied again, "Neji."

_That wasn't a lie. The little whore was with about to do lord knows what with Neji._

Gaara left Sasuke in his thoughts, as he walked away. Sasuke alone, with these thoughts in his head.

_Okay. Why are all these idiots in love with you? Are you gay? Why are you so focused on making me jealous? It's not like its working. I need answers._

Meanwhile in Naruto's house were he and Rock Lee making out. Gaara was passing by his house. He knocked on the door, no one answered. It was open so Gaara walked in. His walked in the kitchen, as he'd seen a light on. Next thing he sees was Naruto and Rock Lee making out. Gaara flinched for a second.

Gaara questioned, "Naruto?"

Naruto immediately broke off the kiss with Rock Lee. Gaara's gourd started spilling sand anywhere.

Naruto yelled, "No, Gaara! Are you going to kill us? That would be a crime."

Gaara replied in a low voice, "Not you, him."

Naruto looked relieved. Rock Lee karate chopped Naruto's head.

Naruto then defended Rock Lee, "You can't kill him. That too is a crime."

"I don't care," Gaara angrily quietly said.

Naruto thought of an idea.

Naruto shouted, "I'm not in love with Rock Lee. I'm in love with you."

Again Naruto had gone and done something stupid. Rock Lee fainted, and Gaara's sand went back into the gourd. Gaara picked up Rock Lee's body and threw it out of the window.

Naruto still in shock asked, "Why did you throw Lee out the window?"

Gaara answered, "It was necessary."

Gaara walked to Naruto. His hands slowly grasped hold of Naruto's face, bringing him closer. Meanwhile on the ground was Rock Lee who dizzily got up. Neji walked by and saw Rock Lee.

Neji inquisitively questioned, "Is Naruto home? Well Lee? I know you know."

Rock Lee pondered about it and realized Neji couldn't kill him.

Rock Lee courageously replied, "He's there. But he's busy. He's with Gaara."

Neji looked at Rock Lee, then hit him and walked into the house.

Neji saw Gaara and Naruto kissing.

Neji's shouted, "What the Hell is going on? Why the Hell are you with Gaara? Didn't you tell me you loved me? What's your reasoning for this?"

Naruto and Gaara broke the kiss.

Gaara inquired, "May I kill him?"

"Not if I don't kill you first."

"Naruto could not be happy with you."

"How do psychos exactly fall in love?"

The two began were more focused on arguing for Naruto than noticing he was there. So he was resorted to leaving his own house. He jumped out of the opposite window that Gaara threw Rock Lee out. Naruto then found himself by the pond, Sasuke was thinking. Naruto decided to find his fun with Sasuke. He sneaked up behind Sasuke. His hands wrapped around his chest. He was rubbing his head against Sasuke's back. Sasuke reacted to this.

Sasuke assumed, "Naruto you idiot. Let me go."

Naruto said nothing as his hands let go of Sasuke. He shifted himself to face Sasuke.

"You little slut, get the Hell away from me."

Naruto smiled as his hands ran around Sasuke's back. Naruto's hands around Sasuke's back pulled him down. Sasuke fell underneath Naruto.

"Get the Hell away."

Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's to wrap around his neck. Naruto's face came closer to Sasuke the two looking eye to eye. Naruto smiling and Sasuke looking at Naruto with frustration and anger.

Sasuke angrily pleads, "Let me go! Don't you have bastards who want to touch you? Go fuck them."

Sasuke struggles to break free of Naruto. Only find Naruto's mouth sucking on his neck.

"I swear I'll kill you! If not now…."

Naruto planted his lips on Sasuke's lips which shut him up. Naruto continued to kiss Sasuke. He realized Sasuke was no longer fighting back, but enjoying this. So Naruto broke the kiss. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

Naruto joyfully said, "Take me. I'm yours. Do what you will."

Sasuke twitching, "Where the Hell do you want me to take you?...oh…..Hell no!"

Sasuke tossed Naruto away and got up and began walking.

Sasuke halted and said, "How about you go and ask one of your fuck buddies to take you?"

Naruto, on the ground wrapped his arms around Sasuke's leg.

"You're the only fuck buddy I'd want."

Naruto saw Sasuke's facial expression becoming calmer. So Naruto let go of Sasuke's leg as he got up. He placed his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke implied, "You bitch! I wonder what you've done to make those idiots into your fuck buddies. A jutsu perhaps? Or something ….."

Naruto's mouth immediately devoured Sasuke's mouth, halting him again from finishing his statement.

xxx

**That was another clueless chapter I think. I really am a lost cause. Anyways please read and review. Send you love or your flames. Yay for 19 reviews, 11 alerts and 5 favorites.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my reviewers:

Koharu Kage- Yay! I think you're the person to pummel Sasuke for being a meanie to Naruto.

Sasuke's Dark Lover- Yay! Keep sending your love! Yay!

nekO-girl- Yay! Are you confused about Sasuke well I can't help you…not yet…But I'm so glad you adore Jiraiya. He is the comic relief of the story.

BLooDY-MaD-HaTTeR- Yay! You think Jiraiya is hiding and watching…Hmmm…

xxx

**Well it seems that my plans are being found out about the story. I must make new plans…Thinking, Thinking….nothing. Anyways yay for the reviews.**

xxx

Previously:

Naruto is kissing Rock Lee then Gaara busts in. Naruto is kissing Gaara then Neji busts in. Which Naruto runs away into Sasuke's arms.

Now:

Naruto and Sasuke are kissing, well more like viciously attacking one another for control of the kiss. Sasuke was enjoying this.

Then, all of a sudden there a hee hee sound which came from a tree. Sasuke broke the kiss and threw Naruto in the pond.

Sasuke suspiciously looked around and asked, " Did you hear that? A hee hee noise."

Naruto complained, "I don't want to die! Save me, Sasuke! My sweet…"

Sasuke smiled and then, "How about I let you die?'

Naruto was about to scream but Sasuke stopped him, by covering Naruto's mouth with his hands.

Sasuke warned, "If you yell I will kill you. And it sounded more like a laughing jackass than a killer. Someone like you."

Naruto realized who it was.

_A laughing jackass like me? I hate you, Sasuke! I know the pervy sage! If Sasuke finds him then…._

Naruto bit Sasuke's hands which released him of Sasuke's grasp.

Naruto said his last line, "Forgive me, my sweet Sasuke. I must go. I will return to finish whatever else necessary."

Sasuke yelled, "You bloody jackass! I don't want to fuck you! I want you to die!"

Naruto walked away some distance from Sasuke and then climbed a tree to reach Jiraiya. Naruto grabbed hold of Jiraiya and pulled him down. Jiraiya on top of Naruto, this looked really wrong.

Jiraiya asked, "You just had to do that? You are an idiot! A dumbass! A jackass!"

Naruto answered, "I'm the jackass! Look at what the Hell you're doing!"

A boy not Sasuke but Shikamaru was jumping off of tree branches. He looked at the sight below him and lost balance and fell on top of Jiraiya.

Naruto angrily said, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Shikamaru moved of off Jiraiya.

Shikamaru then says, "What is going on here? Naruto, my love that ran away, what has this sick child molester been trying to do?"

Jiraiya screamed at the boy, "I 'm a damn pervy sage who peeps into women's bath for inspiration for my sick dirty books for straight men! Except now that Naruto has turned gay I've made an exception to write a book for gay men! Just because I'm writing it doesn't mean I'm like Orochimaru who lives for fucking little children like Michael Jackson did! Got it, kid!"

Jiraiya got up of Naruto, in an angered mood he threw Naruto in the pond where Sasuke had thrown him.

Shikamaru asked, "Where do you get off throwing my love in a pond? What a drag. Now I have to go save him."

Jiraiya smirked, "These days it seems like Naruto is everyone's love."

Shikamaru questioned, "What does that mean?"

Jiraiya just said, "Oh nothing. Hee Hee."

Jiraiya then jumped tree to tree leaving Shikamaru alone. Naruto is still in the pond. Sasuke found him in there, but just watched him drown.

Naruto yelling for help, "Sasuke, help me! Sasuke, my love! Please!"

Sasuke left him, and Shikamaru came out the forest and rushed to Naruto's rescue. Shikamaru helped Naruto out of the water. Sasuke walks over to the two.

Sasuke questions, "Where did you come from?"

Shikamaru replied in a lazily voice, "What a drag. I have to explain. Okay I was walking by and I heard a thump noise and suddenly I run and see….."

Naruto's lips clashed with Shikamaru's lips, stopping him from finishing his statement as Sasuke twitched at this sight. Naruto continued kissing Shikamaru, as he watched Sasuke looking straight at him. Naruto's mouth went to nibble on Shikamaru's ear. Which made Sasuke twitch at a faster rate, he didn't know what to do. Naruto's mouth went to suck on Shikamaru's neck. Naruto's playfully watched a mad Sasuke twitch. Naruto's hands wrapping around Shikamaru's back. Sasuke couldn't stand to watch but couldn't stop it. So he angrily stomped his feet on the ground and walked away. Naruto halted everything.

Shikamaru complaining, "That's it. That can't be. Come on, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and assured him, "Trust me, there will be a next time."

Naruto walked on home to find that his house was messy and there were two drugged psychos on the kitchen floor propped against the refrigerator talking.

Gaara spoke dizzily, "I hope you get Naruto."

Neji spoke, "No, no, no. You deserve him."

"No I insist, take him."

"Man, I love you buddy."

Behind Naruto was Rock Lee, he was dizzy from being thrown out a window and being hit.

Rock Lee talked, "That was supposed to be us."

Naruto angrily said, "You drugged the ramen?"

Rock Lee continued, "Yeah I guess. I just was not expecting it to be them and not us. So at least gets to have a fun filled night of screaming and moaning."

Naruto's thoughts went dirty, as he fainted and suddenly jumped up.

Naruto questioned, "You mean they're going to….."

Rock Lee agreed, "Yup. They're going to…"

Naruto ignoring Rock Lee went into his happy spot.

"La la la la. I'm not listening."

_How exactly do guys do it? I wonder if Sasuke knows…hmmm….Eww! My mind has lost all that it once knew. Does that make me gay?...hmmm…._

Rock Lee grabbed Naruto's hands, dragging him outside.

Naruto asked, "Why did you bring me out here?"

Rock Lee answered, "Cause they need some privacy."

Naruto argued, "We have to stop them."

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

xxx

**Okay. That's that. Yay 23 reviews, 15 alerts and 5 favorites. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please read and review. Send your love or your flames.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my reviewers:

BlackVampire14- Yay! Thank for reviewing for all the chapters so far.

nekO-girl- Yay! You want me to say why Sasuke isn't in love with Naruto? Well haven't you all figured it out already? I'm sure you know except Naruto of course.

xxx

**Okay I know everyone knows the reason Sasuke doesn't need to be affected by the potion. Hint Hint.**

xxx

Previously:

Naruto was kissing Sasuke, then went after Jiraiya. Naruto ends up kissing Shikamaru to make Sasuke jealous. Naruto finds out the ramen was drugged by Rock Lee so Gaara and Neji are high at this moment.

Now:

Outside of Naruto's house were him and Rock Lee arguing.

Naruto demanded, "We have to stop them!"

Rock Lee replied, "No we don't."

Naruto argued, "Yes we do because they'll do something real stupid."

"Why call love stupid? It's the power of love that compels me to want you," Rock Lee explained.

Naruto questioned, "And the power of love compelled you to try to drug me?"

"…umm…..yeah….."

Naruto karate chopped Rock Lee's head, and the boy fell to the ground, now unconscious. Naruto rushed into his house into the kitchen, shielding his eyes with his hands.

Naruto stuttered, "Whatever you're doing is wrong! So stop it! It wasn't supposed…."

Naruto moved his hands away from his eyes and looked at what was in front of the refrigerator. Gaara and Neji were asleep on the floor. Naruto was quite relieved to see that. Then, Naruto walked out of the house. He went walking into the forest.

Naruto said, "I can't take it anymore! I hate this! Everyone has lost their damn mind! I …

A voice spoke to him, "The best part of this is that you're the cause of it."

Naruto asked, "Are you the big guy in the sky?"

The voice assured him, "Yes."

Naruto questioned, "Are you mad at me?"

'Why, yes I am."

"I knew it! I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm a dirty boy. It's because of the…"

The guy smacked Naruto's face with a fish, revealing to be Jiraiya.

Naruto yelled, "Pervy Sage! You're not god!"

Jiraiya answered sarcastically, "What gave you that impression? The fact that you can see me or the fact that you're talking to me. Damn idiot!"

"Why did you do that? That was mean."

"Idiot, you don't want anyone to know what you've done but if you're confessing your sins to a fake god? How can you be so stupid?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Cause its true."

Naruto asked, "Ummm….How do I remove the potion?"

"Why, do you want to?"

"Yes. It's causing too many problems. All I wanted was for Sakura to love me. But instead every guy fell in love with me. Then, I wanted to play a trick on Sasuke. That didn't really work out well. But now these crazed lovers are drugging people."

"You're the one who wanted to keep the charade going."

Naruto agreed, "Yeah but Sasuke isn't affected, not really."

"Really? I thought you and Sasuke were looking good together."

"It doesn't matter this has gone out of hand. Come on pervy sage fix this."

Jiraiya lied, "But Naruto I can't. I don't have any more antidotes and there are no more frog's legs and cow eyes that I can use to make it with."

Naruto yelled, "Liar! I know you're lying!"

Jiraiya answers angrily, "What if I am lying? You brat! You got yourself in the mess now get yourself out!"

"But you helped me get in the mess now help me out!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'll scream!"

"I'll tell Sasuke!"

".."

"That's what I thought. Bye brat."

Jiraiya hit Naruto unconscious, as he scurried away into the bushes. A few hours later Naruto woke up, only to realize he was in a bed, not his own but in a bed. He jumped up to notice that a boy was walking into the room. Naruto was scared but excited to find out who this was.

xxx

**Um…that was probably occ. Anyways keep sending your love or if you must send flames in your reviews. Yay for 32 reviews, 16 alerts and 6 favorites! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my reviewers:

Sekhamet- Yay! I'm glad you like it.

love-ly-meow- Yay! Keep hoping it's Sasuke.

Kurenai115- Yay! Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters so far.

Chibi Strawberry- Yay! Another reviewer!

Akamaru012- Yay! Yeah with all the craziness Naruto needs to end that potion.

xxx

**Come on do everyone knows why Sasuke isn't falling for a potion. Anyways thanks for more reviews.**

xxx

Previously:

Naruto talks to Jiraiya about getting removing the potion but Jiraiya says no. Soon after Naruto is found in the bed of a stranger.

Now:

Jiraiya hit Naruto unconscious, as he scurried away into the bushes. A few hours later Naruto woke up, only to realize he was in a bed, not his own but in a bed. He jumped up to notice that a boy was walking into the room. Naruto was scared but excited to find out who this was. The boy opened the door and was revealed to be…..

Naruto's shocked scream, "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke answered, "Yeah, what loser?"

Naruto looking all around the room and then came sniffing at Sasuke.

Sasuke questioned, "What the Hell are you, a dog?"

"No, a nine-tailed fox,"was Naruto's mumbled answer as he sniffed around Sasuke.

"Stop it, dog."

"No!"

Sasuke asked, "Here's a question. Why're you sniffing me?"

"I just need to know if you smell like me."

Sasuke disgusted at the thought responded, "Now why the Hell would I smell like dead fish?"

"I don't smell like dead fish!" Naruto shouted but then smelled himself.

There was a silence when Naruto smelled himself, Sasuke then walked away from Naruto.

Naruto asked, "Where're you going?"

"Out," was Sasuke's simple response.

Sasuke turned back to facing Naruto and put on a devious smile.

Sasuke slyly suggested, "Do you not want me to go? Would you rather I stayed and took care of you?"

Naruto gave him a clueless answer, "No. I just want to know if you drugged me and slept with me."

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he did what he could. He twitched, fainted got up and banged his head against the door and fainted again. He woke up again.

Sasuke was now angrily yelling, "What the Hell is in that head of yours? Mud or Bull? Do you want me to…"

Naruto responded angrily, "Hell no! I don't want to sleep with you. Never. I just thought cause well….Rock Lee tried to drug me…and Gaara and Neji ended up high instead. Besides every guy in this town are chasing after….."

Sasuke inquired angrily, "Am I like those jackasses?...No…Hell no! I want to kill you! Not sleep…"

"How was I supposed to know?"

The two were arguing but as they argued they were walking closer and closer.

"Bastard, die!"

"How about you …"

Naruto and Sasuke's faces were brought so close almost about to kiss. If Naruto said anything else, they would've. So the two idiots stopped talking but started a glaring contest. But a shoe was on the floor behind Naruto, so he accidentally slips on it. He grabs hold of Sasuke's arms, which caused Sasuke to fall on top of Naruto in the bed. Sasuke's head fell on Naruto's chest. Sasuke moved away from Naruto, the two blushing. But Naruto grabbed wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke dropped on Naruto again. But this time Sasuke's lips smashed at Naruto's lips.

In a tree branch, Jiraiya watched and smiled as he wrote his notes.

Jiraiya admitted, "If only you could understand that your true love is with you. You don't need Sakura. You found a jackass like yourself…..It's almost cute in a strange disturbing weird lost clueless…."

A guy jumped on Jiraiya taking him to the ground.

Jiraiya angrily said, "Why the Hell does this keep happening?"

"You have been spying on my Naruto. I've pledged my eternal loyalty and life to protect what is mine…." Rock was stopped from his speech by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya told him, "Trust me Naruto doesn't need your protection."

"Why say that?"

Jiraiya was gone before he heard Rock Lee say a thing. Rock Lee climbed to the tree branch where was Jiraiya was and saw the sight of Sasuke kissing Naruto, and fell down the tree.

xxx

**Um…..this was just another humor chapter. I see that everyone likes my humor so let's go with that. Oh yeah yay for 43 reviews, 21 alerts and 8 favorites. Thanks for also putting this story in "The I read too much Naruto fanfic C2." Though keep reading and reviewing. Send your love or flame**.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my reviewers:

leafninja95- Yay! I'm glad you think it's funny.

red-head psychopaths wanted- Yay! Another reviewer.

love-ly-meow- Yay! Aren't you happy it was Sasuke?

Akamaru012- Yay! I'm glad it's funny.

**xxx**

**Yay for the reviews….On with the story.**

**xxx**

Previously:

Naruto is in Sasuke's bed and end up kissing. Jiraiya continues spying only to be caught by Rock Lee.

Now:

Rock Lee climbed to the tree branch where Jiraiya had stood and saw the sight of Sasuke and Naruto making out in bed. Falling down the tree, he climbed up on the branch. He saw a vine, immediately his head clicked. He grabbed hold of it, swung aiming for the window.

Rock Lee says, "Aha! I caught you!"

He said that but hit the wall, then he tried again, falling into the window but the door.

Rock Lee spoke again, "Let's try this again. Aha! I caught you!"

Naruto and Sasuke halted their now looking at Rock Lee who just glared at them then became quite dramatic.

"How could you? My love, what have you done? You threw away our love for that…." Rock Lee dramatically cries on.

Naruto interrupts him, "Um...didn't you try to drug me?"

"Well…yeah…But we have to move on and forget about the past," Rock Lee cheerfully says in an optimistic way.

The two had not realized that Sasuke had been trying to sneak out of the house. Rock Lee points at Sasuke who was using a drill to open the door.

Naruto yells, "And where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke answers proudly, "Well if I could out."

Naruto replies, "I don't think so. Since you were about to sleep with me. I think you should explain yourself to Lee."

"How about I shove my foot up your ass? Will that explain…"

Naruto argued, "All you have to do is tell me you love me."

"Now why the Hell would I tell you that?"

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing like an old married couple, Rock Lee imagined them in seventy-five years it was not a pretty sight.

Rock Lee commands, "Shut up!"

The two just glare at Rock Lee, and glare at one another. The two looked as if they made a deal by nodding their heads. Immediately they ran towards Rock Lee and punched him out.

Naruto replies, "No one tells me and my lover to shut up."

"Lover? Who the Hell are you calling lover? I'm not your damned…"

Naruto's lips cut Sasuke off and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards the bed still kissing. Until Sasuke heard a Hee Hee noise again. It was Jiraiya on a tree branch, Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed, walking towards the window.

Sasuke commands, "Come out where ever you are! Unless you want me to come and kill your ass off personally!"

Naruto, on the bed just rolled his eyes.

"The big strong stupid Sasuke thinks he can win a fight. Idiot, 'Naruto sarcastically says.

Sasuke tells him, "Die, bastard! All of you bastards! Especially you, Naruto! Bloody damn..."

Naruto started thinking hard and long about who it was, when that didn't work, one thing popped into his head.

_That pervy sage!_

He realized that the Jiraiya had returned. So while Sasuke cusses, he sneaked out of the room. He saw Jiraiya on the branch of a tree.

"Pervy sage! Get down here!"

Jiraiya jumped of the branches to meet Naruto at the ground.

"Well, look it is. Our favorite idiot acting in his own book/movie/show called Secret Lovers. A tale of your many lovers. Would you please give me your autograph?"

Naruto asks, "Why're you here? If Sasuke finds out you're here its over."

"Didn't you want an antidote for the troubles you've caused yourself?"

Naruto spoke, "You caused the troubles! You...You made it? That's…."

_Sasuke…..Sasuke….no…_

Naruto responds, "I don't want it."

"What about the mob that has been chasing you endlessly?"

Naruto answers, "That's what Sasuke's for. I don't have to worry…."

Jiraiya noticed Sasuke was close so he moved his hands to cover Naruto's mouth.

"How about you come out of the bushes, Sasuke?"

Jiraiya turned the wide-eyed Naruto to see Sasuke walking and cussing the bushes.

Sasuke cussed, "Bloody freaking bushes! Who the Hell said you could grow here? Not me! Damn it!"

Naruto felt relieved as Jiraiya dropped him and vanished. Naruto just looked at Sasuke who didn't seem any different.

_He didn't hear anything, did he?_

**xxx**

**Um that was a lost chapter. Sorry it sucks. Though yay for 47 reviews, 23 alerts and 9 favorites**.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my reviewers:

haunting hanyou- Yay! You read it and liked it? That makes me happy.

sasuxnarucute- Yay! Here comes more.

Akamaru012- Yay! Joy for the funniness. I'm so glad you like my humor.

Exploded Toilet Bowl- Yay! I see..Hmm I knew I made mistakes. I really never expected anyone to even read it. I was watching spongebob when I wrote the idea down. I know I screwed up many times.

BlackVampire14- Yay! Really you thought it was a cute chapter? Thanks. Yeah I know Sasuke cussing the bushes that was awkward.

Hillarious Tragedy- Yay! Thanks for saying it's one of the best stories.

**Yay for 55 reviews thanks so much….um I'm seeing this story ending soon. Though I'm not sure when. Maybe in the next two or three chapters. **

**xxx**

Previously:

Rock Lee has caught Naruto with Sasuke. Then Jiraiya tells Naruto that he made an antidote but Naruto doesn't want it.

Now:

Sasuke filled with anger continued cussing, "Bloody freaking bushes! Who the Hell said you could grow here? Not me! Damn it!"

Naruto felt relieved as Jiraiya dropped him and vanished. Naruto just looked at Sasuke who didn't seem any different.

_He didn't hear anything, did he?_

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, cussing and looking for something more like someone. Sasuke searched left, right, up and down while Naruto looked on with a clueless expression.

"Bloody damn fool. Where the Hell do you get off leaving like that? Who the Hell was that, that said to come out of the damn bushes? Surely it wasn't you, it sounded more like the future you as a jackass," Sasuke rambled on cussing.

Naruto lied, "What are you talking about? That was me."

"I don't believe you. Maybe if I kill you, your special friend will come out," Sasuke implied.

Naruto said with a goofy grin, "Awe my sweet Sasuke is jealous. What a cute scowl you have."

Naruto stroked his left hand across Sasuke's cheek, Sasuke grabbed his hand, repelling it at his own face.

"Die! Damn you! Die!" was all Sasuke shouted.

Naruto's hands caressing his face which had turned red, his eyes were almost puppy like, Sasuke avoided looking at him. Then, Naruto smiled realizing he had to do something for Sasuke to forget about what happened.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, embracing him more like squeezing him to death.

"Let..me go! You're ki..lling…me.." Sasuke choked.

Naruto replied, "That's the power of our love. It kills."

Naruto realized Sasuke's passing out was for the best. Maybe if Sasuke fainted then he wouldn't remember anything at all. He dragged Sasuke's body on the ground back to the house. Naruto placed more like picked Sasuke's body up and threw it on the bed.

Awhile later, Naruto raided Sasuke's refrigerator for ramen. He was gulping down everything in the refrigerator. A vacuum that's what he was. Then he walked back into the room with a pot of ramen to find that Sasuke was still asleep. Sasuke had been tucked in but Naruto wasn't the one who pulled the covers up for Sasuke. Naruto ignores it and sits beside the bed in a chair eating, but ends up hearing Sasuke's moans.

Sasuke's moans, "Nar…uto…Na..ru..to…"

Naruto's head immediately clicked at this but with his own dirty thoughts. So lost that he didn't notice that Jiraiya had returned and was behind him, doing what he does best write down more sick thoughts in his dirty little book.

Naruto sweetly said, "Awe my sweet Sasuke is dreaming about me…."

"...Pleasuring him," a voice said.

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya with that perverted grin, he started twitching and put on an angry face, Jiraiya just looked at him, with no emotion.

Naruto shouted with anger, "Pervy sage!"

Jiraiya angered demanded, "Idiot, shut up!"

"I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No!"

Jiraiya yells, "Do you want Sasuke waking up wondering why I'm here?!"

Naruto became quiet while Jiraiya began complaining.

"Then, he'll kill you, he'll destroy the town. I'll be out of a job with my acotrs dead. I'll have to do my best getting a substitute actor for your role in Secret Lovers. Or go solo," Jiraiya whined.

Naruto irritated now spoke, "This isn't about you."

"What about my career?"

"I don't give a damn!"

"What about your lover?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's body in the bed and was silent again.

".."

".."

Naruto tiredly questioned, "...Why are you here?"

Jiraiya answered simply by taking the antidote out of his pocket. Naruto was having those dirty thoughts again, his eyes rolled and rolled as if he were put into hypnosis by dirty thoughts.

Naruto screamed, "Put it back! I don't want to see an old man's..." Naruto sees the antidote and goes into shock, "...antidote."

Jiraiya glanced at him with curiosity, he knew what Naruto had been thinking, Jiraiya walks over to Naruto, smacking him across his head.

Jiraiya tells him, "Let's get one thing straight. I'm the pervert not you. Got it!" He paused and began talking again, "The antidote. I'll ask you once more do you want it?"

"…no…"

Jiraiya inquired, "Is it because of Sasuke?"

"…yeah..so?"

Jiraiya suggested, "Do you want to continue being stalked?"

Naruto innocently says, "But I have…"

Sasuke still dreaming moaned, "…I….lo…."

"You want to hear the truth?" was Jiraiya first serious question.

Naruto questions with cluelessness, "What truth?"

"One thing first, do you love Sasuke?" Jiraiya asks awaiting the right answer as he glanced at Sasuke's body for a second.

"I...don't...kn.ow," Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke's body had been facing the wall, so Naruto couldn't tell that he'd been awake, his eyes were staring at the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Naruto asked, "If I say no what happens if I say yes what happens?"

Jiraiya agitated now smacks Naruto's head.

"It's yes or no. You're not the average dumb are you? You're that special one in the bunch?"

".."

Jiraiya orders an answer, "Do you love Sakura?! Well do you?"

"Duh! That's why I told you to make the stupid potion but instead..."

Sasuke woke up, getting off the bed he glanced at Naruto with anger and disappointment. Naruto returns his expression with shock, sadness, and shame all in one. Sasuke looked disgusted at Naruto, so he walked away, leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

**xxx**

**That is one of those was I awake when I wrote it chapters. Anyways thanks for all those lovely reviews. Keep them coming as we're about to wrap this up.** **Send your love or flame.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

red-headed psychopaths wanted- YAY!! Here's the update!

Exploded Toilet Bowl- YAY!!U really think I made improvements?

YamiTenshi-YAY!! Luff ya 2! U can say that 2 anyone!

moody-monkey- YAY!! hee hee. I wanna see him fix it 2!

sasuxnarucute-YAY!! Awe u cried! Here's a box of tissues!

KitsunesEmber-YAY!! I'm glad u think it's funny!

Akamaru 012- YAY!! Yup Sasuke angry Naruto stupid.

kyuubi-kun XD-YAY!! Thank u! I really don't think I'm any good though.

Sasuke's Dark Lover- YAY!! Awe u sad! Tissue?

BlackVampire14- YAY!! Hee Hee I kno Sasuke is full of pride and Naruto is full of stupidity

Hillarious Tragedy- YAY!! I wish he was on a crazed psycho breakdown.

**xxx**

**YAY!! Thanks so much for the 66 reviews!! My reviewers have inspired me to keep going!! It's a real retarded chappy especially when my com ate the real chapter. So I made this up awhile ago!!**

**xxx**

**Previously:**

**_Sasuke had passed out due to Naruto's unconditional love. Naruto and Jiraiya argue as Jiraiya has brought the antidote to the love potion which had went wrong. Apparently Naruto is falling for Sasuke but he confesses he loves Sakura while Sasuke eavesdrop in his supposed sleep. Sasuke immediately leaves Naruto._**

Sasuke woke up, getting off the bed he glanced at Naruto with anger and disappointment. Naruto returns his expression with shock, sadness, and shame all in one. Sasuke looked disgusted at Naruto, so he walked away, leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

**Now:**

In the deep end of the forest was the raven headed boy Sasuke. Angrily he throws his shurikens back and forth at the trees, slicing and dicing the trees into logs. Imagining they were Naruto's body. Sasuke looks at one of the trees and recognizes the shape of Naruto, smashing it to bits with his fist.

Suddenly Sasuke bursts out, " Damn it!! Naruto!! Damn you!!!"

Sasuke makes a fist with his right hand smashing into a tree.

"Bastard! What was I freaking thinking? Me fall in love with a dumbass like Naruto?...I'm better than that," Sasuke yells out of anger.

Meanwhile Naruto, stood still in shock at the way Sasuke looked at him. Naruto recalled the look Sasuke gave. Filled with such pain, regret, anger and shame at the same time. Naruto had been glued to the position of a state of shock. He didn't move. Jiraiya, on the other hand had a pen and notepad making notes of Naruto's stand still position and off Sasuke's leave. Jiraiya paying no attention to Naruto's pain but to his own plans continued his speculations.

Finally Jiraiya says, " I see that you've fallen in love with Sasuke."

Naruto steps out of his nervous breakdown and and answers, "what?...what?"

Jiraiya tells him, "It's quite obvious to me that you're in love with Sasuke."

Naruto again plainly responds, "what?...what?"

With that his anger got the best of him. Jiraiya makes a fist with his left hand and aims it right into Naruto's head. That woke Naruto out of his state of shock faze completely.

"Damn it! You really are an idiot!! Aren't you? Damn! I try to talk to you like a normal person...," Jiraiya howls.

Naruto whines, "Oww...Oww..Oww...Why? Why? Why the Hell did you hit me?"

"Cause you're so damn dumb!"

"I'm not dumb! Nor am I an idiot! I'm as normal as they come! Unlike a bloody jacked up pervy sage!"

Jiraiya becomes emotionally hurt, "Woah Woah...now that's just wrong to insult the art of the mega perv genius!"

"I hate you! I hate Sakura! I hate Sasu..."

Jiraiya interrupts him, "No you don't. In fact you've fallen in love with him. The boy you called your enemy is not your best friend but is now your lover...This book of mine is pure genius!!..."

"You're wrong! This game of yours is over!! I was never in love with him!... Something just came over me like the potion came over him," Naruto denied every truth.

"Okay...I admit my potion caused you problems..."

"Problems!! It caused me Hell!! You can't imagine!! You stupid pervy arrogant..."

Jiraiya annoyed now, trips Naruto, and so Naruto falls flat on his face. He gets and starts whining and groaning about the pain.

"You're mean! You stupid perv! Oww oww oww...," Naruto groaned from the pain.

Jiraiya ignored and continued, "Even with all that, the truth is that you're in love with him...and he may very well be in love with you."

At that instant Naruto stopped whining and listened to Jiraiya's words, wishing they were true.

_I kno it couldn't be true but is it wrong to want him to love me?...Sasuke I wish for you to love me like I do you._

Naruto lost in his thoughts became dazed and confused.

"There's no way," Naruto spoke his words.

Back in the forest Sasuke began aiming and targeting trees which he shaped as Naruto, with his kunai knives he targeted the limbs of the body. He seemed to hurt more and more when he threw the knives at the trees.

Sasuke cussed, "Stupid jackass! I hate you, dumbass! I will so kill your bloody ass off!! Die!! Do you hear me, eh fool?"

Sasuke becomes fed up of destroying the forest. There were so many trees at a time but they're all gone now. Now Sasuke begins walking out of the forest going into the town. He wants to destroy something but he avoids looking at things. He watches the ground only. As he returns home, he doesn't think Naruto would still be there after what happened. Sasuke opens his front door, walking up tthe steps, opening his bedroom door. He notices Naruto alone, Jiraiya was gone. Naruto quickly looked at him, making eye contact. Naruto looking scared and Sasuke looking confused.

Sasuke yells, "Why the Hell are you still here? What the Hell do you think you're doing here?"

Naruto agreeing, replies, "You're right. What am I doing here? I should leave. I've hurt you enough."

Naruto easily makes his way passing Sasuke for the door. His eyes looking down to avoid making eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto filled with shame and sadness walked away towards the opened door. He halts for a few seconds, his back turned towards the back of Sasuke's back.

"I'm...sorry Sasuke...I...really am...I didn't mean to...Well I did at first but not now...Not like this..." Naruto spoke trembling with pain.

Sasuke turns to Naruto's back, seeing the side of his face, Naruto looked as if he was beaten up, thrown in a dumpster and then thrown in the ocean. Sasuke looked on with confusion, he didn't know what to say so or did so he was silent.

While on a tree branch, Jiraiya stood, making faces as if he were writng and drawing porn. Grining and smiling like an idiot. He started to stare at the distant couple with the "awe poor thing" expression.

Jiraiya giggling like a mega perv, "Come on Naruto confess your undying love!! Sasuke confess those hidden sick desires of yours!...What are you two waiting for?...Make love!!...My book will be complete!!"

In the room Sasuke standing still, looking to the ground and Naruto had walked out. Sasuke stared everywhere, looking for some sort of sign.

_Come on! Damn it!! Give me a bloody sign!! Damn!! What the Hell am i to do? Damn Damn Damn!!!_

Suddenly a sign comes into Sasuke's window. Going at his head and the woodpecker starts pecking at his head. Sasuke crushes the poor bird with his hands.

Sasuke blurts out, "What the Hell kind of sign is that?"

Then a major sign came flying at Sasuke's head, Jiraiya had thrown a rock at Sasuke's head through the window. Sasuke was taken in by the hit to the head.

Sasuke, "Owwwww!!!! What the Hell??? What the Hell kind of freaking sign is that?? Are you trying to kill me??"

Naruto walking down the stairs, began wiping away the tears that came rushing down his cheeks. Naruto started to walk faster, trying to get out of the house.

_Stop me Sasuke! I don't want to go! I want to be with you...What have I done? I hurt my...Sasuke..._

Naruto is outside, he walks to the tree on which the branch is Jiraiya standing.

"Pervy sage... Where's... the an.ti..d.o.te? No argu..m...ents just gi..ve it.. t..o me" Naruto speaks still weeping.

Jiraiya thinks hard about what he should say and do.

Jiraiya finally talks, "Naruto what would you do if I told you Sasuke was never under any potion?"

Naruto looks to Jiraiya in shock, "What?"

"I know you're going to be mad but it's true. Sasuke was himself all the time."

Instead of getting mad, Naruto began smiling a silly weak grin.

_Sasuke so you are in love with me._

Naruto joyfully walks away from Jiraiya, Jiraiya looking to him in curiousity. Naruto skips along to his own home, smiling all the way home. He had been lit up by the chance of knowing Sasuke was in love with him.

**xxx**

**_I really screwed this up. I lost the real chapter which I saved in school...Anyways does anyone feel like this story deserves a better ending? If you do well then review!! After all it's your reviews which keeps me writing. Cause I love reading them. So send your love or your flame._**


End file.
